Theodore Bagwell (Breakout Kings)
Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell is an fictonal antagonist, who appeared in the shows: Prison Break and Breakout Kings. Theodore Bagwell is a rapist and serial killer and has escaped two times from prison prior to the events of the Breakout Kings. He is also one of the most dangerous and elusive fugitives the Breakout Kings have ever encountered. Biography Early life Theodore Bagwell also known as T-Bag was born in Coneouch County, Alabama to Mr. Bagwell and Audrey Bagwell. His father and mother were brother and sister.The Prison Break episode, Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 1 He later had a relationship with Susan Hollander, but she saw him on TV and he was eventually captured and send to Fox River.The Prison Break episode, Brother's Keeper 3 years later, T-Bag became one of the Fox River Eight. His hand was cut off by John Abruzzi.The Prison Break episode, Go T-Bag, after he captured the Hollanders, he would eventually safe them.The Prison Break episode, Bad Blood T-Bag would later end up in prison, Sona. However, he escaped from this while starting a riot.The Prison Break episode, The Legend Breakout Kings Theodore Bagwell escapes again from Fox River, when he kills the Guard and the driver's guard. T-Bag succeeds in killing Wayne Garrett and his girlfriend, Lorraine. T-Bag later kills hospital agent, Arthur Bradshaw and another hospital agent. T-Bag later finds Rodney Johnson and throws him into a rock crusher. T-Bag then went to see his mother where he was seen by Charlie DuChamp. He was then running away, where he was mostly captured by Erica Reed, but he attempted to kill her and captured her eventually. However, after running away, Sean Daniels saw him. T-Bag was then re-captured by the marshalls, but is allowed to tell his mother that "he got them." T-Bag then was brought to the Breakout Kings Headquarters, where he was seen by Julianne Simms and Sean Daniels. T-Bag eventually got a conversation with Lloyd Lowery, where he also mentioned his father, Mr. Bagwell, before being brought back to Fox River.The Bag Man Appearances *The Bag Man Personality and traits T-Bag is portrayed as being sadistic, cruel, perverse and racist. However at times he has shown the complete opposite, once even regreting his crimes. Trivia Random facts *T-Bag has never met Sean Daniels and Julianne Simms. **Julianne saw him from a window in the Breakout Kings Headquarters. **Sean saw him, while T-Bag was running through the hospital. *T-Bag killed in 1 episode of Breakout Kings more than he normally does. In the Bag Man, he killed 7 people. *A picture of Prison Break Season 1 was used from T-Bag at the Breakout Kings Headquarters. This picture comes from the episode, The Rat. However, this is a blooper or used from wikipedia during the fact that T-Bag was talking at that time with Sucre and Michael. *T-Bag is the first character who didn't broke out of prison in Breakout Kings along with Christian Beaumont, Lilah Tompkins, Bennett Ballester, Carmen Vega, Pat Duffy, Emmy Sharp and Jonah Whitman (Ronnie Marcum also, if his escape wasn't seen off-screen, instead of on-screen and thus meaning he escaped, although the Breakout Kings didn't saw it). **T-Bag, however, did escaped twice out of prison in Prison Break. **T-Bag is the only male out of them, who actually escaped out of prison, since Christian Beaumont actually escaped out of a courthouse (Like Father, Like Son) and Bennett Ballester, actually escaped out of Chivalry Castle (Off the Beaten Path). *T-Bag is the first character to be captured by 2 main characters: Charlie DuChamp and Ray Zancanelli. **T-Bag is also the first character to be captured on-screen (August Tillman and Xavier Price's arrests weren't seen on-screen). *T-Bag is the only character who appears out a different show and has therefor a credit for being as being a main character in Prison Break. *T-Bag is the first character with an unknown killcount. The other is Christian Beaumont. *T-Bag is the first character who attempted to kill Erica Reed. The other is Christian Beaumont. *According to Ray Zancanelli, when he mentioned about the Fox River Eight, he said that "that was years ago". The Breakout Kings timeline is high likely set in 2010 or 2011, so it maybe is 5 or 6 years ago. *T-Bag is the first Breakout Kings Main Villian who visits the Breakout Kings Headquarters. The other characters are Joe Ramsey, Andre Brennan, Virgil Downing, Carmen Vega, Travis Muncey, Rodney Cain and Max Morris. **However, Joe Ramsey wasn't a villian at all. **Carmen is the only female out of them. **Also, 2 minor characters, Carlos Zepeda and Sandy Clemente were also brought to the Breakout Kings Headquarters. *T-Bag along with Lilah Tompkins, Carmen Vega, Christian Beaumont and Joe Ramsey all have family members. *T-Bag is the first character on Breakout Kings who get's his name in an episode ([[The Bag Man|'T'''he '''Bag' Man]]). The other characters are Carmen Vega with the episode, [[Where in the World is Carmen Vega|Where in the World is Carmen Vega]], Benecio Cruz ([[Cruz Control|'Cruz' Control]]) and Emmy Sharp ([[I Smell Emmy|I Smell Emmy]]). *T-Bag did had problems many times with Sammy Norino in Sona. Lloyd Lowery who thought that how T-Bag's brain worked was great, and Ray even joked by asking him for a signature. Although, Lloyd wasn't a big fan of him, he had problems with Born again. Both Sammy and Born again were played by Laurence Mason. *In both Prison Break (Allen) and Breakout Kings (The Bag Man), he kills in his appearance, which is coincidental, both first and last appearance of T-Bag as person. **Coincidentally, in both of this appearances, he has a boyfriend (in Prison Break it was Jason Buchanan and in Breakout Kings, it was an Unidentified Fox River Inmate) and enemies (in Prison Break it was Michael Scofield and in Breakout Kings it were Rodney Johnson and Wayne Garrett). ***In both shows in a reverse, in Prison Break, his boyfriend ended up dead and his enemy, also, but ended up being killed by T-Bag himself, while in Breakout Kings, his boyfriend was alive and both his enemies were killed by T-Bag himself. *The death of one of T-Bag's victims, Arthur Bradshaw and another hospital man, one of them their hand was cutt off (The Bag Man). Which is ironic, during the fact that John Abruzzi did cut off T-Bag's hand (Go). *T-Bag is the only member of The Fox River Eight and The Sona Seven to appear in Breakout Kings in person. *The title of "The Bag Man" refers to his old habit, when he used inmates as slaves as seen at the openings scene of the episode. *T-Bag is the second former main character who appears in Breakout Kings. The first one is Philomena Rotchliffer and the third one is Charlie DuChamp and the fourt one is Michael Scofield. T-Bag is the only one who kills in another serie (Prison Break), the only one who is a Breakout Kings main villian and is the only one out of them who is a main character in another serie (Prison Break). *T-Bag is the only Breakout Kings Main Villian who's responsible for the destruction of a prison (Sona). Differences between T-Bag and other Breakout Kings Main Villians *T-Bag is technically the first member of the Breakout Kings Main Villians who escapes out of prison. T-Bag escaped in the Prison Break timeline in 2005, 6 years before August Tillman escaped in the Breakout Kings timeline. *T-Bag is the first member of the Breakout Kings Main Villians who escapes twice out of prison (Fox River and Sona). **However, his Fox River escape was the only escape was on-screen and his Sona escape was off-screen. *T-Bag is the first person to kill more than 1 people in the opening (the driver's guard and a guard), before going to the Breakout Kings openings theme (other villians from Breakout Kings who has this honor are Christian Beaumont, Carmen Vega and Max Morris). **Coincidentally, none of them escaped from prison in Breakout Kings (although T-Bag did in Prison Break). *T-Bag is the only one who is a Fox River, Sona and Miami-Dade Penitentiary Men's Facility inmate. **T-Bag has also the honor to be a Breakout Kings Main Villian. *T-Bag is the only villian both caught by Charlie DuChamp and Ray Zancanelli, since Charlie died somewhere in 2011 or 2012. The other Breakout Kings Main Villians capture weren't all shown on-screen (Christian Beaumont was caught by Charlie, while Ray being present at the time) and other people were caught only by either Charlie or Ray, since Joe Ramsey who was caught by them, wasn't a villian excluding Xavier Price (who was caught by Sean Daniels). **T-Bag is also, the only former main character to be captured by both Charlie DuChamp and Ray Zancanelli. ***T-Bag is also the only former main character to be captured by another former main character (Charlie DuChamp). *T-Bag is the first Breakout Kings Main Villian, who kills in prison (Allen and Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2). The appearance from the first Breakout Kings Main Villian and the second one is 6 years. The other characters are Marlon O'Connell, Carl McCann, Virgil Downing, Damien Fontleroy, Brent Howson, Victor Mannion and Max Morris. **T-Bag is the only one out of them, who didn't kill anyone in prison at the time being a Breakout Kings Main Villian (both guard and the driver's guard were killed outside Fox River). **T-Bag is the only Breakout Kings Main Villian, who kills at 2 different prisons on-screen (Unidentified Fox River Inmate, Bob Hudson, Juan Nieves and Lechero were all kills by T-Bag in these prisons). **T-Bag is also the only one out of them, who kills in prison at 4 separated episodes (Fox River and Sona). *T-Bag although not a Breakout Kings Main Villian at that time, he escaped with the most people from a prison (8 people and thus 7 others). Other Breakout Kings Main Villians who escaped at as a group as a whole were in Steaks with 2 people (Carl McCann and Oliver Day), There are Rules with 5 people (Ronald Barnes, Tran Jun, Chester Rhodes, Sandy Clemente and Carlos Zepeda), An Unjust Death with 2 people (Damien Fontleroy and Brent Howson) and Round Two with 2 people, while it was supposed to be 3 (Brody Ardell and Victor Mannion). *T-Bag is the first Breakout Kings main villian who kills a main character with killing Lechero (although not being a Breakout Kings main villian at that time). The second Breakout Kings Main Villian is Damien Fontleroy with killing Charlie DuChamp. *T-Bag is the first Breakout Kings main villian who had sex (with Denise). The other are Marlon O'Connell (with Starla Roland) in Fun with Chemistry and Emmy Sharp (with Claire Lyons). Coincidentally, this both happened after their escape. **Coincidentally, both T-Bag and Emmy were sleeping with their lover in bed and both were responsible for the death of their lover, and also both are bisexual. **Several Breakout Kings main villian had sex off-screen and thus children. This Breakout Kings main villians are Joe Ramsey, Lilah Tompkins and Carmen Vega. Behind the scenes *Robert Knepper specially asked the creators of the show, not kill T-Bag off.www.tvovermind.zap2it.com Notes and references See also *Single-episode characters Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Killers Category:Living characters